


A Different Life

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry, Nice Petunia, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if Harry Potter got blind, as well as got a scar, how will his life be? And what if Petunia Dursley was nice as well...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts).



A Different Life

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Albus Dumbledore was at Privet Drive that night to see off Harry Potter. He remembered Petunia Dursley nee Evans when she was at school. Sadly, he thought he would only remember her when she was little. Petunia Evans had magic, until she got a wizarding cold which almost knocked out her magical core. Now she could probably still do a little magic.

But only just. She was also left blind, for only a little while.

As Albus stood next to Privet Drive 4, he could see that the Boy–Who-Lived was blind as well. His pupils were scarred. No magic can help Harry, after all he was blind most likely as a side affect of surviving the killing curse. Harry also had a lightening bolt, and will be famous in the Wizarding World.

He hoped that his own aunt will help Harry out. For the Boy-Who-Lived was going to need it.

"Good luck, Harry Potter" said Albus.

And he left the tiny baby at the door of Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Life

Chapter 1-The Little Baby Left on the Porch

Disclaimer: Next chapter will be longer! I promise! I don't own this!  
Petunia Dursley always started her morning the same way; she would wake up early, around 6:45, in order to prepare her husband's breakfast, and coffee. He always liked his coffee black. Then she would go to her son's crib to see a way to wake Dudley up.

Dudley Dursley would always cry when his mother came to wake him up. But today would not be an ordinary day for the residence at Privet Drive 4. Today would be the day that Vernon Dursley would dread to happen, the arrival of his freakish nephew.

Well he didn't know that yet.

Today started as like any normal day for Petunia Dursley. Well until she went to the kitchen. She heard a baby whimper, and she knew that the cries were not Dudley, because he was fast asleep, and Dudley would always whimper very loudly. She heard a quieter whimper.

She wondered who this baby would be. She opened the back door to see that the milkman delivered the milk, and next to the milk was a bundle. A bundle that contained a baby with green eyes, eyes like her own sister.

Petunia Dursley can be seen crying along with a baby with green eyes. This was her only way that she found out that her baby sister died and a baby also blind like how she was.


End file.
